


Her Mouth Is On Mine

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: She'd only given in because she was lonely





	Her Mouth Is On Mine

**Author's Note:**

> how have i never written wlw on ao3????????? what a disgrace i'm so sorry for not doing this sooner
> 
> title from say no to this from hamilton

The alley way is dark where  Amélie  stands, back pressed against cold brick that caused her to shiver, the thin fabric of her body suit doing nothing to keep her warm. The hands tucked at the tops of her thighs were warm, usual flight gloves discarded on the ground.  Amélie glared down at her counterpart, who only grinned back in satisfaction. “And what is this, little one?”   
  
Those fingers tightened, sliding up to her thin waist and gripping the stable hip bones there. Lena leaned her body against her partner, legs flushed where they touched. Her usually bubble tone was quietened down, her accent still thick at the touch. “Had enough of fighting you, love. They’ll be fine without us, don’t you think?”   
  
Lena was right. In this twisted game they were playing behind everyone’s backs, their teams would be fine without them. Overwatch would pummel Talon like they did every time, and Reaper wouldn’t ask where Widowmaker was when they needed her most, a silent agreement between them. Amélie let a smirk cross her lips when she felt those delicate hands skimp down further, to a place more than friendly. “Confident.”   
  
“Oh, didn’t ya know?” Lena grinned, having to lean up on her toes to reach her spider’s face. “I always get what I want.”   
  
Amélie felt her heart swarm with unwanted warmth, and couldn’t find the courage in herself to pull away from insistent lips. 


End file.
